


Close To The Wind

by JohnAmendAll



Category: Doctor Who (2005), The Two Ronnies
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 03:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnAmendAll/pseuds/JohnAmendAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and the Doctor visit London in 1899. Set after 'Aliens of London / World War III'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close To The Wind

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this to alt.drwho.creative in April 2005. At the time, I was struck by the doubtless unintentional similarities between 'Aliens of London / World War III' and the (in)famous _Two Ronnies_ serial that had been repeated the evening before.

The Doctor waved the newspaper in Rose's face.

"There. January 1899. Told you the TARDIS can get the right year," he grinned.

Before Rose could reply, a familiar and disgusting sound echoed through the narrow alley. The pair stood rooted to the spot for a moment.

"Doctor," Rose began. "Wasn't that a Raxicorithingy– a Slitheen?"

"After it!" the Doctor called, already running. Rose dashed after him.

_Will the Doctor and Rose track down the overweight alien infiltrator? Or have they fallen victim to yet another ruse of THE PHANTOM RASPBERRY BLOWER OF OLD LONDON TOWN?_

NEXT WEEK: A FOUL BLOW


End file.
